Souken Ranpu
In-Character Character Name: Ranpu Souken Age: 22 Birthday: N/A Gender: Male Rank: S Rank Rouge Primary Element: Fuuton Clan: N/A Place of Birth/ Creation: Hara City: The most northern town of the Earth Country, nearing the closer icy regions of the world. This area can be very cold, and has a great dela of snowfall throughout the entire year. It is rumored that the abnormal amount of snow happens due to in the north a clan of ice creatures roam a strand of islands. Physical Appearance Height: 177.6 cm Weight: 86.6 kg Blood Type: A Hair: Black Straight Shoulder Length worn in a Samurai Bun Eyes: Always Active Dōjutsu called Sokuhigan (A Creation of The Doc and Kumori) Race: Creation/ Human Handedness: Left Other Physical Traits: Scars through each Eye Identifying Marks: Ninja Skills Fighting Style: Stealth Preferred weapons: Shadows Jutsu: …………………….. Sokuhigan - A Dōjutsu created by The Doc at the request of Master Kumori. This Dōjutsu leaves it's user a little less then blind when inactive. When Sokuhigan is Active it has three stages of growth and returns the users sight to 20/20 until deactivated. …………………….. Sokuhigan Stage One, Advanced Optic Response; Visual tracking speed is dramatically enhanced. Shadow Marking; It allows the users to leave a invisible mark on any shadow in their line of sight. Shadow Walking; This jutsu allows its user to walk through any marked shadow and appear out of another marked shadow. …………………….. Sokuhigan Stage Two, Advanced Optic Response; Visual tracking speed is dramatically enhanced. 360 Degree Field of Vision; The user is capable of seeing all things within standard line of sight all around them, with out the need to move. Shadow Marking; It allows the users to leave a invisible mark on any shadow in their line of sight. Shadow Walking; This jutsu allows its user to walk through any marked shadow and appear out of another marked shadow. Shadow Armour; This allows the user to create a tangible barrier out of the users own shadow. …………………….. Sokuhigan Stage Three, Advanced Optic Response; Visual tracking speed is dramatically enhanced. 360 Degree Field of Vision; The user is capable of seeing all things within standard line of sight all around them, with out the need to move. Vision Amplifier and Magnifier; The users is able to amplify their standard field of vision by 10 times letting them see farther or magnify their standard field of vision by 10 times and see details in the things average human eyes wouldn’t. Shadow Marking; It allows the users to leave a invisible mark on any shadow in their line of sight. Shadow Walking; This jutsu allows its user to walk through any marked shadow and appear out of another marked shadow. Shadow Armour; This allows the user to create a tangible barrier out of the users own shadow. Shadow Animation; Allows the user to take control of another Persons Shadow and physically manifest it. …………………….. Tactics: Current Statistics: - Ninjutsu - A - Taijutsu - C - Genjutsu - C - Strength - B - Speed - B - Stamina - A - Chakra control - A - Weapons handling - C - Logical decision making - D Personality info General Personality Traits: Lives to serve Master Kumori and help the Doc with his projects. Ranpu enjoys caring for Master Kumori’s animal experiments and Fushiyoma in his free time. Quirks: Being nearly blind he enjoys music Gifts/Talents: Sokuhigan Flaws: Lacks a mind of his own Likes and Loves: Master Kumori and The Doc Dislikes and Hates: The Super Solider Creations Fears: Failing Master Kumori Category:DRAFT